Un chagrin dans l'écurie
by Callback
Summary: " L'amour ne regarde pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'esprit... " William Shakespeare. Lorsque Hawke découvre son amie chagrinée et désespérée, certaines chose peuvent être dévoilées...


Voilà voilà... Une petite fic sur ce roman merveilleux. Dans ce texte, on retrouve le couple Kira-Hawke qui m'inspire décidément plus que les autres couples que j'ai essayé. Ce qui s'est passé entre Sage et Kira dans le livre ne s'est évidemment pas produit.

Le résumé n'est pas super, mais c'est le texte qui importe...

J'ai peut-être l'intention de faire une suite avec Sage, et un autre certain elfe que j'apprécie beaucoup...

Enjoy !

* * *

Il faisait nuit sur le royaume d'Émeraude, et le château baignait dans le silence de la nuit. Hawke, réveillé depuis peu et incapable de se rendormir, se leva en silence. Il troqua sa longue tunique aux manches amples pour une simple tunique grise. Il enfila ses bottes et sortit dans la cour prendre l'air. En longeant les écuries, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Utilisant ses sens magiques, il sonda le bâtiment et reconnu facilement l'énergie de Kira. C'était lui qui avait appris à la jeune fille à parler leur langue, à lire et à écrire. Ils se connaissait bien mais ne se voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avent.

Il s'approcha silencieusement, et vit, tout au fond, la Sholienne assis sur une botte de paille, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et le dos appuyait contre le mur, qui sanglotait d'un air infiniment mélancolique. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit et essuya vivement ses larmes.

\- Hawke... J'aimerais vraiment être seule ce soir... fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sans l'écouter, il s'assit à sa droite.

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment le soir, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'écoutes jamais quand je te parle, hein ? remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

\- Non.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, mais qui laissait paraître une pointe de curiosité... à moins que ce ne soit de l'inquiétude ?

\- Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler maintenant...

Il tourna la tête vers elle et fixa un instant ses grands yeux mauves aux pupilles de chat. Elle soutint le regard vert un moment, puis détourna les yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas pas quand tu fais ça... grommela-t-elle en reniflant. Tu gagnes toujours...

Il sourit.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais...

\- Pff...

\- Alors, pourquoi tu pleurais ?

\- ... Demain, Ariane et Kardey vont se marier. Et... je les envie... Tout le monde est rebuté par ma peau, mes griffes, mes yeux... Ou pour ceux qui connaissent mon ascendance...

Elle combattit vaillamment ses larmes. Elle posa plutôt sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami elfe.

\- Ces gens sont des idiots. Tu as un grand cœur et, malgré ton caractère affirmé, tu es gentille et à l'écoute...

\- Niveau caractère, tu peux parler... fit-elle d'un voix étouffée. Tu es plutôt austère comme homme, quand tu t'y mets...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, rit l'elfe.

Il se tut un instant.

\- Pourquoi l'écurie ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est calme, peu de personne viennent ici la nuit et la présence des chevaux est rassurante...

Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu... dirent les deux en même temps.

Ils rirent à l'unisson. Lorsque leur rire se tarit, il étaient face à face leurs visages tout proches. Ils se turent et s'observèrent mutuellement. Depuis toute petite, Kira était amoureuse de l'apprenti d'Elund. Il l'avait aidé à s'intégrer en lui apprenant leur langue. Et ces sentiments ne s'étaient jamais vraiment estompés. Elle sondait régulièrement la palais lorsqu'elle rentrait de mission pour voir comment il allait. Et elle le refit à cet instant. Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il continuait de l'apprécier malgré tout. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, les lèvres douces de Hawke rencontrèrent les siennes avec délicatesse. Les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti en se fondant dans l'esprit de Swan des années auparavant lui revinrent, mais c'était belle et bien les siennes, et l'homme en face n'était pas un chevalier, mais un elfe magicien qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme un frère, puis comme... quelqu'un de beaucoup plus proche. Leur baiser se fit tendre, hésitant et doux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils collèrent leurs fronts et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Toutes les inquiétudes de Kira s'envolèrent, laissant place à un flot d'amour et de chaleur. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta à son cou et l'enlaça, en le serrant fort, comme si elle craignait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve trop parfait. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Merci... murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Elle avisa l'oreille en question, pointue et sûrement aussi sensible que les siennes. Alors, avec le bout de son nez, elle frotta doucement la peau de la-dite oreille qui dépassait des cheveux blonds. Elle sentit le corps frêle frissonnait de délice sous ses bras. Un fin sourire étirait les lèvres du magicien. Il se redressa légèrement et fit pareille avec l'oreille mauve de la Sholienne. Elle sourit à son tour. Il se regardèrent alors dans les yeux, échangeant milles mots en un regard.

\- Les élèves ont cours demain ? demanda Kira.

\- Non, Elund leur a dit qu'ils pourraient profiter un peu des festivités. Il en a profité pour me laisser une journée de libre.

\- Donc... ça ne dérange personnes si tu dors dans ma chambre ?

Avant qu'il n'ai put protester, elle se leva et le tira en direction du palais. Alors qu'il courait derrière elle s'arrêta brusquement. Il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment se fait-il que, alors que moi aussi j'ai du sang d'elfe dans les veines, je fasse autant de bruit en courant alors que tu n'en fait aucun ? Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il se retint de rire pour ne pas la froisser et haussa simplement les épaules. Elle lui jeta un faux regard mauvais et continua sa route, en marchant cette fois. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle poussa Hawke vers le lit. Il hésita puis finit par délacer ses haute bottes, les enleva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle avait fait de même, mais au lieu de s'asseoir, elle tira sur la tunique du blond pour l'allonger, prit ses bras et les plaça autour d'elle, puis s'allongea à son tour, rabattit les draps sur eux et posa la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit... Hawke... murmura-t-elle.

\- Bonne nuit Kira, répondit-il en souriant.

Il laissa ses paupières recouvrirent ses pupilles vertes et s'endormit en se disant qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Au matin, lorsque Bridgess passa près de la chambre de son ancien écuyer. La veille, elle avait ressenti son chagrin, mais n'était intervenue. Si Kira avait besoin d'elle, elle lui parlerait d'elle-même. En sondant la chambre, elle fut surprise de sentir une autre énergie, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de l'elfe Hawke. Discrètement, elle ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant les deux jeunes gens enlacés dans les draps, encore habillés, paisiblement endormis. Elle les laissa se reposait et rejoignit elle-même son merveilleux mari, le grand chevalier Wellan. Lorsqu'elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, il haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Pour Kira et Hawke, cette journée fut bien plus joyeuse qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé...

End...


End file.
